Undiscovered Love
by MewMewLolli
Summary: When Ichigo Momomiya, descovers her boyfriend is cheating on her. She finds herself leaning on the shoulder of Ryou Shirogane, Could A Romance Be In Store
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi, I Don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power, This Is My First Fanfict so Please No Flames :D

Ichigo: Soo, Is This About Me and Ryou

Me: Yes, It Is, As I Am A Fan

Ryou: Finally (winks at Ichigo)

Me: Please Support The Offical Release, Nya!

**CHAPTER ONE: ICHIGO'S BIRTHDAY**

The small spunky redhead lies peacefully in bed, it is Ichigo Momomiya's birthday, she is turning 14.  
>It has been a hell of a year for her, fighting Aliens such as Kish, Pie and Tart and even her own boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama, when he was in the form of deep-blue. But Aoyama was all right now after Ichigo Destroyed the evil spirit that once lived inside of her boyfriend. Her Father Suddenly burst through the door,<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LIL-" He began  
>"Shh," Her Mother Hissed walking in "She's still asleep"<br>Ichigo was not asleep anymore, she opened her chocolate coloured eyes and bolted up, she yawned and ran her fingers through her strawberry locks, "Its My Birthday?" She Questioned, once she had woken up fully she remembered, "ITS MY BIRTHDAY" she shouted with joy.  
>Her mother passed her a pink parcel, she pulled the crimson ribbon slowly, as the paper unfolded, she lifted a Pink Spotty T-shirt With Red Shorts and a pair of Pink wedged shoes, decorated with a plastic flower.<br>"There Gorgeous", She hugged her Mum, then her Dad, "Thank you both so much"  
>After her mother and father had left the room she changed into this birthday gear,<br>brushing her long red hair into bunches, tieing it up with red ribbon,  
>Then a small familiar annoying tone started to play on her phone,<br>she flicked open her phone  
>"Hi, Ichigo Speaking," She said In a Jolly tone<br>"Ichigo, Its Masaya" He said In His Cool voice "Are You Available Now"  
>"By the Fountain?" Ichigo Asked Trying to stay calm<br>"Ok, See You In 5" He said  
>"And Ichigo.." He Said "Happy Birthday"<br>As soon as he had hung up she danced around her bedroom "Oh Yes, Oh Yes", She ran out the front door in a rush of excitement, as she approached the fountain she saw Aoyama-kun waving  
>She walked up to him and sat down next to him on the bench.<br>"Happy Birthday Ichigo" He whispered  
>He passed a small box to Ichigo, she opened it, and saw a small strawberry necklace,<br>"Its beautiful," She spoke, speechless  
>He lifted it out of the box, and took great care taking his time putting the necklace on her, smiling his famous smile, Ichigo went to thank him with a hug, but then his phone rang, It was a text, Ichigo caught a glance of it,<br>"Hey, Meet Me Now? xxx Louise"  
>"Louise," She asked<br>"Umm... yes my... Cousin, that's right and she goes Kendo as well and I... Uh Have another meeting now... I got to go bye, love you Ichigo" Those words wiped away all confusion and sealed the deal,  
>"That's Ok, I got to go to work anyway, Bye Aoyama-kun"<br>The young strawberry turned around and headed for Cafe Mew Mew, Which was now merely a cafe, but used to be a secret hideout for her and her gang, The Mew Mews, Mint The Ultramarine Lorikeet, Lettuce the Black Finless Porpoise, Pudding The Golden Lion Tamarin, Zakuro The Grey Wolf, and Finally Ichigo The Irimote Wildcat.  
>She approached the Large Pink Building, with a long line out front, Pudding saw her first, "Hi Ichigo onee-chan, Happy Birthday To YOUUU"<br>Ichigo's and many Customers eardrums were swelling at the 11 year olds high pitch screaming,  
>"What Is that Terrible Ruckus" a annoying posh snobby voice said in a annoyed tone,<br>It was No other Than Mint, "Ichigo, Happy Birthday" She said with a groan  
>After she got inside her friend greeted her with a present, apparently all four of them had chipped in<br>"Open It, Open Open Open it" Pudding screeched, at Puddings demand Ichigo Opened the lovely papered item, inside there was a small black phone with a pink bow "Tail" as a cord dangling from it,  
>"Wow you guys, thank you so much," she said hugging them all in turn,<br>"Well you'd better go get into your uniform" Mint said Happily  
>Ichigo Sighed, Same Old Mint. The young redhead ran down the corridor she had ran down so many times<br>but un-fortunately she bumped into somebody, "Ouch, I'm Sorry" she said scrabbling for her things on the floor, she looked up to see Akasaka-san, "Its Ok Ichigo, Happy Birthday" he said with a grin pointing to the kitchen, she walked in there slowly to see a large pink and red cake with the name ICHIGO on it, "Wow its amasing, Did you make it" She asked  
>"We all helped, except Ryou, he has been awfully busy, with something he wont tell us about."<br>She sighed "Same Old Shirogane", the brunette giggled, "Go On"  
>The little red head hopped over to the changing rooms to change into her work uniform,<br>She walked out slowly, trying not to bump into anyone else, "Strawberry" Said a small voice,  
>she spun around to see a blond haired boy with eyes as blue as crystals looking down from the top of the stairs, "Ryou" She shouted "You scared me" She shouted going red as he ears went up<br>"Your Ears" He said chuckling, Ichigo went redder and tried to get her ears to go down  
>He moved closer to her until he was right close to her face, NO he wasn't going to Kiss her she thought<br>scared, but thankfully to Ichigo he whispered "Happy Birthday Baka" and then nudged her backwards  
>"I AM NOT A BA-" She started as he pressed a small box into her hands, and then he walked away<br>head high, she flicked open this little box, inside it lay a small broche in the shape of two cats kissing,  
>"Aww How..." And then she realised what he was doing "Ha-ha Very funny" As she remembered they could both be transformed into cats, her by a kiss and him by will. She sighed, as she pinned on her broche,<br>"Thank You Ryou" She whispered and then walked out of the corridor preparing for a day of work.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi Everyone, I just got back from Wales, The most exciting thing was coming back with 2 reviews.

Ryou: That's really great (sarcastic tone)

Ichigo: Come On Ryou-kun don't be a meanie

Ryou: (Chuckles) So Give us a hint on what's going to happen

Me: Meh, Just Wait and See, I Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power

Ryou and Ichigo: Please Support The Official Release… Nya

**Chapter Two: A Shoulder to Cry On**

"Ryou? What are you doing?"

The young blond leant forward and kissed her, Ichigo's heart beating rapidly.

The redhead bolted up in bed, she looked around… "Just a dream, Phew"

"Ryou, Bleeeck". She turned to her clock as it read 7:30, "Oh no, I am so late, Shirogane is going to dock my pay."

Ichigo ran around her room franticly changing and dashing out the door in a fit of panic. She saw her blue eyes boss leaning against the door smirking "Late Again Strawberry?" he said with a grin, "Need me to dock your pay perhaps that will teach you not to be late." She scowled and slumped as she wandered to get changed into her uniform.

After a while Ichigo was exhausted, dashing around with plates… Ryou seemed to be glancing at her, looking her up and down, he spotted Aoyama's necklace, then frowned…

"She isn't wearing the broche, yet she is wearing that damn necklace" he wonders to himself as he hears a crash, he looks over to the redhead as she sits dazed on the floor, "Ichigo, are you alright Ichigo?" Lettuce asks rushing up to her

She is staring out the door, Ryou peers out to see that Aoyama is sat on the bench opposite the café, locking lips with another girl, a brunette with big blue eyes.

A tear streams from Ichigo's eyes as she stands up and walks to Aoyama head held high.

"So I guess this is Louise." She mutters as she reaches for her necklace, her small hands rip the necklace from her neck and fling it to the ground, her small feet in wedge sandals smash it into thousands of pieces as if it was glass.

Ryou's eyes see her falling as if to faint, he dashes out of the café catching the young mew in his arms, he lays her down on the grass and then turns to the cheating lying scum bag in front of him, "You had everything." He started, "The perfect most-prettiest, most clumsy girl ever but mostly the most sweetest." he paused "But you still hungered for more, you don't deserve Ichigo" he yelled as he threw his fist at Aoyama landing right in his face.

Blood streamed from Aoyama's face as he ran away, Ryou was tempted to follow that baka and smash his face in.

Keiichiro shook his head "You must be less violent, even if it is for her."

"What do you mean" Ryou said

"Don't pretend you don't know, go on take her upstairs and put her down"

He said calmly.

Ryou picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs followed by Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Zakuro.

He opened his door and lay her down on his bed; he then left the room in a fluster.

"What's up with him" Mint asks curiously

"Don't know" Pudding replies

Ichigo stirred, "What did you mean then" She said still asleep

"Why, did you say you love me Masaya, is this some kind of a practical joke, you were caught cheating on my but still supposedly love me; pull another one"

They gasped, "You don't think Ryou is a bit, Jealous do you?" Lettuce mumbled, visible pain in her eyes as she once thought thoughts like that about Ryou.

**Later that day when Ichigo had awoken and returned to work.**

The four other mews have already left, Keiichiro was busy in the kitchen.

Ichigo is mopping the floor but not managing well as she is splattering the floor with her tears.

She sat down on a pink heart shaped chair and sobbed, she heard footsteps, Ryou was behind her, he sits down beside her and simply says "He's not worth it, all the crying, the pain, he thought you weren't good enough for him, but it is completely the opposite he doesn't deserve you, not one little bit."

Ichigo was shocked, he wasn't normally that nice to her, infact he was shocked that Mr. Shirogane supposed blond boss with an attitude, was spilling his feelings for once.

Ichigo wiped her eyes on her sleave and then looked up at Ryou, her eyes red from crying blotchy and sore, he put his arm around her and brought her closer, as she cried more, eventually she calmed down.

"Thank You Shirogane."

"Ryou, call me Ryou"

"Ok… Ryou" she giggled

He sighed and then smiled, "Off you hop"

He then remembered what Keiichiro had said, "You need to be less violent, even if it is for her." And now he understood what he had been seeing and what Ryou himself had been missing, He liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pudding: Why Am I In the Title Na No Da?

MewMewLolli: Because…. I cant tell you

Ryou: -sighs- Please Just get On with this

MewMewLolli: I almost gave up on this story, And please check out my newest one, its based in world war 2.

Ichigo: Please don't give it up

Ryou: Please give it up

MewMewLolli: -pushes Ryou into a box and shuts the lid- Hey, I Don't own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters envolved. Please support the official release. Nya!

**Chapter Three: Pudding has found the costume we locked away –shudders-**

"Hmm." Pudding mumbled as she watched Ichigo mop the floor occasionally looking at Ryou. Ichigo rushed over to mop the floor elsewhere when she slid and dropped about 20 plates. Ryou sighed "They are coming out of your pay check Ichigo." He moaned. "SHIROGANE" she yelled. Pudding smiled… that was the Ichigo and Ryou she knew. Ryou sat at a desk, he rubbed his temples and watched Ichigo work and occasionally lose his balance. "Ryou-san, why are you looking at Ichigo, Na No Da?" she asked with a grin. Ryou looked at pudding, and then realised she was wearing her Sherlock Holmes outfit. "I thought we had locked that away?" Ryou said looking at Lettuce. Lettuce shrugged "I thought we burnt it, I'm just as surprised as you."

Pudding paused. "So Ryou-san; why were you looking at Ichigo?"

"WHAT" Ichigo said running over? "Pudding, I have no idea what you are talking about and Ichigo, I Don't pay you to dawdle, get on with your work." He said with a smirk. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HARDLY PAY ME ATALL, BAKA" she yelled.

Ryou sat there still smirking. "And I seem to recall you were late again this morning, that means I have to dock your pay, Again." Ichigo's eyes lit up with fury. "SHIROGANE, your such a baka, you hardly ever pay me and when you do it is crap. You treat my like dog muck and sometimes you just be nice JUST to tease me, well im not taking it anymore, I QUIT." She said, then she turned around with a click of her heel and left the café slamming the door behind her. Keiichiro and Mint, who were both sitting down drinking a cup of tea, with Pudding sipping at some Irn-Bru.

"You really pushed her too far this time Ryou" Mint said. "I warned You" Keiichiro said with a sigh. Zakuro came through after a day of modelling. "I just saw Ichigo kick Ryou's car, what has he done this time?" "Teasing" I muttered, "And she just quit." "Well you better go stop her before something bad happens…" Zakuro said with a sigh. Ryou nodded and stood up and rushed out of the door. Meanwhile Ichigo was sitting under a tree, "Why, why is he so mean to me… well he cant be mean to me any more." She mumbled. "Hey kitty-cat, why so upset." Came a annoyingly familiar voice. "Kisshu" Ichigo said standing up. Suddenly in front of here was a giant chimera animal, with claws and drooling teeth. A drop of slime dripped into Ichigo's hair. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMOPHASIS". Ryou's phone rang "Ryou, Ichigo just transformed… In the park… I think she might be in trouble… Im sending the other mews right away." "Ok, I'm on my way." Ryou said turning off his mobile and dashing to the park. His aqua eyes blinked, Ichigo was lying unconscious on the floor, Ryou ran over and picked her up bridal style, dodging the chimera's attacks and then lay her down on a bench. Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro jumped in front of the bench and began to destroy the chimera. "Ichigo speak to me." Ryou whispered. Ichigo was fast asleep, in a dream. "Ry-Ryou" she muttered still asleep. "Yes Ichigo" he asked in reality. "Watashi wa anata o aishite" she mumbled. (A/N: translation, I Love You). Ryou gasped and backed away, she was asleep, she could just be having a dream… About Him?"

**Later at Café Mew Mew**

Ryou sat at his desk, pondering…. "Why… Why did she say she loved me?" he wondered as the young strawberry lay on his bed fast asleep. She looked deep in thought, seriously deep in thought. "Get away from me Kisshu" she screamed. "I don't love you, so just get over me." She paused and then blushed. "RYOU; NOT YOU KISSHU, RYOU!" He sighed and sat next to Ichigo. He put his hand on her arm ready to shake her awake. She tensed and opened her eyes. "HENTAI, get away from me." She shouted blushing and pushing him off the bed. "Strawberry, why are you blushing?" She went a deeper shade of red "I am NOT blushing, now excuse me." Ichigo stood up and pushed Ryou out of the way. She hobbled over to the doorway and then collapsed. Ryou sighed and picked her up and put her on the bed.

"You got hurt, stay put… Ill call up Lettuce." "No I'm fine." She said sitting down on the bed. He paused ready to begin work again. "Are you…." She mumbled

Ichigo: Suspense…

Ryou: I'll say

MewMewLolli: Till next time, I eat reviews so feed me!


End file.
